Herbology Confessions
by alyssialui
Summary: Neville and Hermione work together in Herbology class. short Nevmione fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Neville and Hermione work together in Herbology class. short Nevmione fic._

_Submission for:_

**All You Need Is Love Challenge/Competition: **Round 2 - Neville/Hermione

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Neville grinned as he got Hermione to laugh again. They had been working on their Herbology assignment together, their hands elbow deep in mulch and fertilizer and he had just said something she thought was hilarious. Not that he had intended it to be taken that way but he was glad he could make her smile.

"Who knew Neville Longbottom was such a comedian?" she asked, leaving a handprint on his apron as she playfully shoved him.

"Not me, that's for sure," he said as he focused on the plants, picking up one of the saplings and pruning the roots as instructed.

She let out a soft sigh. "Harry and Ron are such bores when it comes to doing work. Harry always needs help and Ron hardly does anything but whine," she said out loud as she potted another plant. "But not you, Neville. You love your plants and you're very studios. You're simply amazing."

Neville tried to suppress the red from reaching his cheeks, unused to hearing compliments like, especially from someone like Hermione.

"No, I'm not, not really. I-" he began but was interrupted as she suddenly grabbed his hand, causing him to drop the plant back into the mulch. "Yes, you are. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're brave, funny and any girl would be lucky to have you, including me." Her eyes widened as her mouth shut and she quickly released his hand. She shook her head a bit flustered before going on to talk about the lesson and the plants they were working on.

Neville hardly heard her, his hand still tingling and his ears ringing with her last words.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Neville acts on his feelings. It's Nevmione time again. Neville's PoV._

_Submission for:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Transfiguration Assignment #5** \- **Write about a time where one uses the Orchideous charm. Must be written in the first person.

**The MatchMaker Game Challenge:** Neville/Hermione

**Hangman Challenge: **N - Neville Longbottom

**The Game of Life Competition: **laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

I paced by the door of Greenhouse 4 watching as all the students filed out and made their way back up to the castle. My Herbology partner had stayed behind to talk to Professor Sprout about our next assignment. I had said goodbye to her, leaving with the other students, but then I had a thought. I had been having this thought for awhile now, ever since our conversation a few classes back and something was telling me it was the perfect time to act on it.

I drew my wand out of my robes and pointed it at my other hand. "Orchidous," I said, but nothing happened. Did I do it wrong? My Transfiguration skills aren't the best but that was the spell, right?

"Orchidous," I tried again, but my hand remained empty. I groaned. This had to go well and though flowers weren't necessary, they would be thoughtful.

"Orchideous," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see my partner standing there with a large bouquet of flowers sprouting from the tip of her wand.

She laughed and said, "For someone who loves plants, you'd think they would be able to perform this spell easily."

My cheeks grew hot as I took the flowers from the brown-haired girl. "You would think so," I said, knowing she was just teasing me but feeling a bit uncomfortable all the same. But then I held them back out to her. "These were going to be for you actually."

"For me?" she asked, "Why?"

"You're an amazing girl. You're smart, courageous and you stand for your friends no matter what. I've liked you for awhile actually but always felt like you'd never like me back, but after our conversation the other day, I've been wanting to ask you something," I said before taking a breath. Now was the time. "Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

The brown-haired girl blinked a bit before a large smile crossed her mouth and she took the flowers from me. "I would like that very much, Neville."


End file.
